Fevered Kiss
by PureVampirePriestess
Summary: Axel has been away on a long mission and Roxas eagerly awaits his return, but what happens when Axel brings back an unwanted parasite? 'Do you think it'll kill him' Silence filled the room. A slight crack fic filled with smut. A bit of drama thrown in. Read at your own risk. AkuRoku/Drunke Luxord Note: This crack'll get you petty high on giggles.
1. A Day Out

**A/N: **So this has been sitting in my folder for months probably even a few years. My friend Kitsune and I had done an RP and turned it into an odd, yet wonderful story. Surprisingly this had a pretty good ending for having no plot what-so-ever. It was only supposed to be smut filled, but somewhere along the line we came up with a good plot that fit what we had already had going on. So I hope you enjoy this and I hope it's not too badly written. This was written a few years ago after all.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH and I'm not sorry because I can't take on so much responsibility with such and EPIC GAME.

Chapter 1: A Day Out

Roxas was wandering around the Base nervously while obviously looking for someone. The way he fidgeted from one end of each room to the other made it quite obvious.

"Roxas!" Axel's voice was heard as the red head jogged over to the short boy. "Who're ya looking for?" He asked throwing his arm over the shorter boy. Roxas craned his neck to look up at the tall man.

"Ah, hi, Axel..." He said slowly. "I'm just pacing around. Nothing in particular..." The young boy turned his head away slightly and sighed. Axel, blinking at the blonde, lifted his hand to the others face so he could turn it to face his.

"Is something wrong?" He said seriously. "You're acting differently today? Is Demyx bothering you again?" Roxas' cheeks warmed up.

"N-no...it's not Demyx. I just...It's Xion..." He managed to say as grief gripped at his vocal chords. "She said she'd be right back...and...That was yesterday...I'm just worried! She's my best friend and I'm scared of what might happen to her!" Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel and his shoulders quivered gently even though he didn't cry. Clearly shocked by the boys sudden actions Axel carefully wrapped his arms around Roxas' small stature and rubbed his back.

"She's on a mission, I'm sure she'll be back soon." He said and pulled back on Roxas' shoulders before tipping his chin back and winking at him. "Wadd'ya say we go get some ice cream?" He said and looked around the empty room before looking back at Roxas, grinning. Roxas' eyes widened at the proposition.

"R-really? I'd like that, Axel." He managed to show a weak smile to Axel and gripped his coat. "Let's go." They went to Twilight Town and before going to get ice cream they stopped at a convenience store.

"Wanna change into some regular clothes?" Axel asked gesturing to their coats with his eyes. Roxas looked at the convenience store.

"Um, sure." His demeanor was still a little disheartened, but he managed to at least smile. He inched his hand near Axel's and shakily grabbed it. Axel gave Roxas' hand a reassuring squeeze as they went to get some new clothes. After changing they went to get some ice cream.

"Whatever you like." Axel said giving Roxas a charming smile after he had ordered his vanilla ice cream cone.

"Sea-salt ice cream." Roxas said with a tug of Axel's sleeve. "I want sea-salt ice cream.." He then looked up at Axel. His face was just brimming with happiness. "We're going to go on top of Clock Tower to eat them... right?" Axel couldn't help but crack a grin at Roxas. He was just acting too cute.

"Yeah of course. Where else would we go?" He said looking around as if to prove his point. Blushing deeply, Roxas looked down at himself. He always gave in to that smile of his.

"Okay, Lead the way."

Once they had gotten their ice cream they made their way to the tower. Axel licked his ice cream keeping the sticky coldness from getting on his fingers as they finally got to the top of the tower. They sat down and Axel looked out at all the people down below, bustling to where they needed to go. Roxas took a lick from his ice cream. Keeping his hand locked with his lover, he looked down too.

"They look like ants. Kind of scary looking down here." He quickly retreated backwards and licked his ice cream again. Axel chuckled at Roxas before he reached over and bit a corner off of the salty-sweet bar before licking his lips and nodding.

"Yeah they do." He said chuckling. Roxas moved his ice cream away.

"Hey! That's mine!" He shoved the bar in his mouth to ward off Axel's temptations to bite it. The next words came out muffled and Axel could barely understand them. "You have your own this is mine." Roxas was fussing too much and fell over backwards.

Chuckling again Axel pulled Roxas back into a sitting position by their clasped hands and took a huge bite of his own ice cream, finishing off everything. He looked at Roxas from the corner of his eye while licking his lips of any residue. Once he swallowed he looked at Roxas with a smirk.

"You were saying?" Roxas looked at Axel's empty hands and frowned.

"Aww...no more ice cream." He looked back at his own ice cream. "What now?" Laughing, Axel stood.

"Why not the park?" He asked looking down at his lover. "Or we could go into the square and just go people watching." He said for lack of better words. Looking up at Axel, Roxas blushed lightly.

"Well," He started. "I was thinking of something else we could do..." He then looked away with his cheeks still red. Axel smirked before he leaned down and took Roxas' chin in two fingers and turned the blondes head to him, kissing him on the lips softly.

"What was it?" Axel asked when they parted, looking at Roxas with hot eyes. The younger of the two blushed even more.

"I uh...I...um..." He couldn't say that one word. It was like it was teasing him. "I...I..." Instead, he tried to tell him with his eyes.

Deciding to tease his little boyfriend a bit Axel leaned back and smiled at Roxas.

"What is it you want? I can't know unless you tell me." He said. Inside he was snickering. Roxas was getting a little irritated. He tried to gesture, but he knew it would fail.

"I...w-want..." Swallowing hard, Roxas came out with it. "I want...to do it..." Smirking Axel swooped down and took the blonde's lips in his. In public like this wasn't his favourite place, not to mention they were on top of a clock tower, but right now he couldn't help himself. Roxas was just being too adorable.

"That's all you had to say, Roxy." He whispered into the shorter male's ear before licking and nipping it, running a hand up the younger's clothed leg. Roxas closed his eyes tightly and blushed heavily. Feeling Axel's body against his put him to silence.

"Ahn...A-Axel...we're in public though...nn..." Pulling away after licking Roxas' lips Axel gave him a skeptical look.

"You want me to stop then?" He asked knowing that would make Roxas slightly flustered. He ran his hand up to Roxas' chest and tweaked one nipple, looking at him for an answer who opened his mouth in pleasure, shook his head weakly and breathed out sharply.

"No...Please don't stop..." His body trembled all over and suddenly didn't care that he was in public anymore, so let him continue. Keeping the smirk on his face Axel bent down and pressed his mouth to Roxas' while his other hand reached up the blondes shirt. Axel's tongue prodded at Roxas' bottom lip while he rubbed his thumb over one of his nipples. Roxas moaned pleasurably as he slowly put his arms around Axel's back and repeated the older's name while leaning back a little. "Do more...please..."

Chuckling at his lover, Axel sucked on his neck, ran his fingers down Roxas' stomach and played with the waistband of his jeans.

"My Pleasure Roxy." He said and bit the blondes' collar bone lightly while he rubbed Roxas through the fabric of his pants. Blushing heavily, Roxas curled his legs up and let out a small moan.

"...take them off, Axel..." His body felt hot inside with pleasure. "Please...keep going..."

Licking his lovers neck Axel undid the button and zipper on Roxas' pants, his other hand working on taking off the irritating shirt the other was wearing.

Once the shirt was off Axel made his way down the blondes neck. He was slowly trying to make Roxas delirious with want as he took one nipple into his mouth and nibbled it carefully before blowing cool air on it. All the while both of his hands were now working on getting the boys pants down. Roxas arched his back. His breath hitched in a gasp as a chill ghosted over his skin. "I-It's cold." Roxas let out small groans and whines as Axel teased at his chest playfully.

Pleased with his reaction Axel dipped his hand under the boy's boxers and teased the tip of Roxas' already weeping member. Slinking his way up to his lover's ear he licked the shell.

"Already dripping for me." Axel whispered in a seductive voice as he rubbed his thumb over the tip. Roxas moaned loudly.

"Stop teasing me...!" Roxas rasped and sent him a failed attempt at a glare. What a cute pout. Kissing Roxas one more time, Axel pulled off the boys boxers and taking him in one hand, began pumping him from top to bottom. His lips worked on the sensitive spot between Roxas' ear and jaw tempting out a moan or two. Roxas moaned wantonly as his hip thrust into the air. He twitched pleasurably as Axel jerked him. Roxas' back arched again with lust. "..I...I..." Axel kissed him again passionately. His tongue dancing in Roxas' mouth before he pulled back.

"You what?" Axel asked and pumped fast as his grip tightened slightly. He loved the deep blush on his lovers face and the way his eyes were unfocused. Roxas flushed deeply again.

"I-I..." His arms flopped over his head like he had no bones. "I...d-don't think I can hold it, Axel..." He tried to control his breathing but it just continued to come out labored and shallow.

Kissing Roxas' forehead Axel stopped pumping so he could strip the other of his boxers. He slid down Roxas' body and licked the tip of Roxas before swallowing his member whole. He hummed at the bitter yet good taste. Roxas bit his lip from screaming out in pleasure as his body twisted.

His hands reached out to grab Axel's dark red spiked hair tightly and moaned. "A-Axel...!" Axel let go of Roxas' member and looked up at his lover.

"Come for me Roxas." He said and licked Roxas again before he continued to suck him, humming to heighten the pleasure for his lover.

"Axe-" Roxas shut his eyes tightly and climaxed. He then relaxed his whole body as he tried to get his breathing under control again.

Axel pulled back slightly and swallowed. Some of Roxas' semen slipped down his chin and he sat back so he could lick it off. Looking at his lover like a kitten who had just gotten its milk. Axel licked some pre-cum from before off of his fingers. He slunk up to Roxas and kissed him on the lips, his sweet taste mixing with his essence tasted amazing. Roxas moaned deeply into the kiss.

"Axel..." He said shakily between tongue movements. "I...Love You..." His leg curled up slightly as he continued to let out more pleased moans of want.

Axel kissed Roxas hard, ravishing his lovers' mouth with all his might before he back off and finished with a few sweer pecks.

"I. Love. You. Too." He said between those pecks on his Rocas lips before he sat back. He slipped off his shirt above his head, showing his finely toned muscles and developing six pack.

"Oh, are you going to..." Roxas trailed off as he blushed deeply at the thought. Axel leaned back down and caught his lovers mouth with his again while he unbuttoned his belt buckle. The feeling of Axel's tongue in the blonde's mouth silenced him for a few moments. Axel, letting go of Roxas' mouth flicked the button on his pants open and smirked.

"Of course. You didn't think I'd let you off the hook after we've only gone half way, did you?" He asked and slowly unzipped his pants letting them cascade down his long legs and stopping at the knees. He kicked them off and ran his hands over the waistband of his flame decorated boxers.

Roxas was burning up inside with pleasure. His arm extended to gently grab Axel's arm that was around his boxers and tugged. Axel, curious as to what the other was doing, dropped his hands from his boxers and watched his lover tug at them.

"You sure are in a hurry Roxy. Why not help me out since I'm being so slow..." He said and leisurely took Roxas' face in one warm hand. The truth was he was burning up inside as well but he wanted to see his lovers face filled with want as long as he could. He rarely got to see it and now that he could he was going to fully enjoy it. He smiled down at Roxas with his lips stretching slowly giving him a sexy cat look.

"Uhm...o-okay..." Roxas slipped one finger into his boyfriend's boxer shorts and tugged slightly. He was starting to feel a little uncomfortable but he tried to hide it from Axel and continued tugging. "What will I get if I do this, Axel...?" His fingers were now fully inside his lovers' undergarments and pulled a little more. Axel let out a chuckle and ran his hand through Roxas' hair.

"Anything you want love." He said and ran a finger gently over the boys' ear as he watched the Roxas pull down his boxers. Roxas's face was flushing red with pleasure. He pulled Axel's boxers down completely and hesitated to look. It always was embarrassing to do this, though he had no idea why.

"I-" His eyes were dying to look but he kept them gazed somewhere else. A sudden urge of want coursed through him. "I..." His eyes looked back nervously and he blushed heavily. He couldn't look away. Axel couldn't help but chuckle at the boys intent stare.

"Like what you see?" He asked and ran his hand down Roxas' neck before continuing. "Go ahead, you know you want to." He said in a silky voice that he knew Roxas couldn't resist.

Roxas lowered his head slowly and shakily put his mouth on his Axel's member. He let out pleasured moans as he used his hand to help. He sucked lightly with saliva dripping down the sides of his mouth. Axel let out a shaky breath as the grip on Roxas' hair tightened.

"Damn..." He mumbled and his hips gently thrust forward even though he fought to keep them still. "Roxas." He grunted and looked at his lovers' face. The image turned his body on fire and he felt a blush rest on his cheeks as his mouth dropped open so he could let out another shaky breath. Roxas slid his head down deeper and gagged suddenly before lifting his head up a bit. Letting his tongue float over the top part of Axel's member, Roxas gently lowered his head again and sucked a little harder.

Axel tilted his head back slightly before the hands in Roxas' hair clenched but not close enough to the scalp to hurt the poor boy. He let out a breathy moan and glided his hips forward again, his will power losing to his body.

"Roxas... God, that's good..." He groaned and shut his eyes, his head tipped forward and mouth open in gasping pants.

"I-I'm trying my best." Roxas went deeper with the rhythm of Axel's awkward breathing. He coughed lightly with more saliva slowly dripping down the corners of his mouth. He nearly gagged again before going deeper.

All of Axel's muscles suddenly tightened as he let out a long low groan, throwing his head back as he came powerfully. His body jerked once with a barely noticeable twitch and his eyes clenched shut.

"Damn..." He said once the waves were over and he knelt there in front of Roxas, panting. His cheeks were an unimaginable shade of red that contrast with his very hair color as he pet Roxas head. "Roxas." He said his lovers' name in a loving tone.

Roxas looked up slowly; his mouth dripping with his Lover's seed. "Y-yes?" He blinked twice. Roxas felt reluctant to swallow the white substance in his mouth and moaned pleasurably. Axel groaned and closed his eyes for a second. His lovers face making him hard again.

"God you're so adorable..." He muttered and his hand fell to the other's chin. He brought Roxas' face up to meet his and he licked some of his own seed from the corner of his mouth. "Swallow Roxas." He said in a warm low voice as he ran his hand down Roxas' neck to his chest before tipping the boy back. Roxas felt a chill run along his spine as he swallowed.

"I-it's salty...!" Roxas exclaimed while swallowing. He swallowed again and shivered. "I love you, Axel...I love you a lot." Roxas was once again silenced by Axel's lips meeting his. Axel pulled away and put three fingers against Roxas' lips. He licked his lips again and looked at Roxas with a heated stare.

"Suck." He commanded as his body was again heating up. His lover was too cute for his own good. This want that ran through the red head was too strong to bare by himself. Roxas looked surprised at what the red head had said.

"A-again...? No...I-I can't!" His mouth still hurt from a few minutes ago. "I want something else..." He looked away and blushed deeply at the thought. Axel, surprised by his lovers' reaction, dropped his hand and masked his surprise by chuckling.

"And what would that be?" He asked leisurely as he ran a finger up Roxas' leg in a feathery touch. Roxas shuddered.

"I want..." He blushed again his mind going fuzzy. "I...want you to b-be inside me..." His hands covered his face in embarrassment. Axel grinned at his lovers face before he uncovered the other's face and kissed Roxas lightly on the lips.

"Of course. Though I hope you realize it's gonna hurt if I go in dry." He explained as he gestured with his eyes to his member that was now ready to go another round, but sadly the saliva that had coated it moments earlier was already nearly completely dry. Roxas whined.

"I-I don't care...please enter me...!" His body was filled with want and desire. Pain or not, he wanted it badly. He turned around slowly offering his back side to the other and shuddered in lust ."Please, Axel..."

Axel swallowed and felt his member begin to throb. He needed this almost as bad as Roxas did. Nodding he spit into his hand with as much as he could gather and coated it as best as he could.

"Okay." He said out of breath and rose Roxas to his hands and knees before pressing the tip to his entrance. "I love you Roxas." He said and groaned as he thrust into an incredible heat. Obviously Roxas had stretched himself while Axel was away. He still felt as loose as the last time they had sex, which was quite some time ago. About a month at least. His head fell forward, chin bumping against his chest as he muttered a curse before pulling out a bit and pushing back in. He stopped briefly so Roxas could get used to his size. It wasn't anything to write home about but it was bigger than others and he didn't want to hurt the other. Roxas held in a few screams and moaned loudly.

"I-it...hurts..!" His body was hot with his inner fire as Axel thrust deeply into him. He couldn't help but twitch from time to time.

Axel moved carefully, shifting his hips to find that one bundle of nerves that would make his lover see stars. Axel groaned as he moved inside Roxas, the heat nearly unbearable.

"Relax... Roxas..." He said and shifted his hips up more before thrusting into Roxas again, hoping to hit the others prostate.

"It's hard to r-relax!" Roxas ground out gasping in pain and twitched his fingers. Realizing they weren't on their bed back at base he ended up scraping his nails on the concrete. "It...h-hurts..."

Axel hushed him softly and pulled out of his lover. He gave Roxas no time to complain before he lifted Roxas up and sat the blond in his lap so they were facing each other and began easing his member back into the small boy. While doing this he pressed chaste kissed on Roxas' forehead and rubbed circles on his back, trying to get the other to relax.

"Relax Roxas..." He whispered into his lovers' ear in a silky tone as he pushed in, sitting Roxas completely onto him. Moans built in his chest as Axel pushed into him more. Roxas let out those strained moans and shivered.

"It's not hurting anymore...it feels good now...!" He put both hands around his jade eyed lover's neck and rested his head on his broad shoulders. Axel had a slight layer of sweat forming on his brow as he kissed Roxas' collar bone.

"Good, now for the fun part." He said breathlessly as he lifted Roxas up from his hips and brought him back down, pausing to wrap his lovers' legs around his waist before he continued. A rhythm beginning as Axel leaned his head on Roxas' shoulder, leaving light kisses on his neck and shoulder itself. Roxas twitched more pleasurably with each kiss Axel planted on his shoulder. Moans flew from his mouth loudly without a care in the world.

Axel ran a hand up to Roxas' chest and tweaked one of his hardened nipples while his other hand coming around to stroke the blonde's member. He shifted a little bit again to see if he could possibly hit the nerves that would make him see stars. He wanted the younger to finish before him and Axel wanted him to be happy. Roxas gasped out in pleasure.

"AH! A-Axel- There! Again!" He felt a little dizzy for a few moments but regained ability shortly after. "I-I...can't hold it any longer...!" Roxas exhaled sharply and climaxed. Axel threw his head back and moaned through clenched teeth. His hand becoming sticky in between them.

"Roxas...!" He gasped out as he came. Thrusting in once more before his seed shot far into his lover. He rode out the last moments of his orgasm and sat there holding Roxas, panting hard.

Roxas leaned gently into his lover and screamed out. He breathed out slowly with small pants escaping his mouth. Axel, lifted Roxas off of his now limp member and laid themselves down on the cold surface of the clock tower. Axel, 'hum' ed to himself as he pulled Roxas closer and kissed the younger ones temple, intertwining their legs to keep looked over Axel's shoulder.

"Ah, my pants and underwear are way over there..." Roxas said and slunk back down into his arms before he looked up to stare him in the face.

"We'll get them later. Stay with me for now." Axel said and reached behind him to feel for his trench coat he got from the convenience store he had worn with his outfit. Feeling it he pulled it over the both of them and rested his hand around Roxas, one of his hands lying on his lovers' heart. "Love you Roxas..." He said sleepily and nuzzled his face into his lover's hair. Roxas did the same to Axel's shoulder.

"I love you too, Axel...very much.." Axel pulled Roxas against him and lightly nibbled on his neck lovingly.

"You're really warm..." Roxas' eyes were slowly fluttering closed. "So tired...nn..." He put his hand on Axel's chest and scooted in closer to him. Resting his head on his chest, Roxas drowsily closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Axel smiled at his love, his nonexistent heart fluttering a bit. He leaned down and pressed a warm kiss on Roxas' head before closing his eyes as well. Sleep overtook him and he was swept into sweet dreams for a short time before he had to prepare for the journey back to the base.

**A/N: **So that was the first chapter. Lemony goodness because me and my friend are completely pervy. Yeah, I was Axel and she was Roxas. I thought it was a fair fit. She can't write in a Seme's POV so I'm glad this worked out. Anyway, thanks for reading the first chapter. More smutty, wacky and almost completely random stuff the come.

Pure~*


	2. Dessert in Bed

**A/N: **Welcome to the second chapter everyone. I don't know how many of you are actually reading my author's notes... but, just in case I'd like to point out a few things. As soon as I finish up another story I'll be having a poll on my page asking what you guys want next out of the anime's I already have posted. I don't normally do these so please be kind. Anyway, please take care and enjoy what you read!

Chapter 2: Dessert In Bed

Roxas' eyes opened slowly. Light flooding into his room from his window. The shades were pulled back just a tiny bit so a few rays could get through. Shifting to the side Roxas groaned and made sure his face was as far away from the sun as was possible for his neck.

"Axel..." His hands hovered over the place where his lover should have been, but wasn't. It took him a minute to realize that there was supposed to be a tall red head lying next to him and when he noticed he sat up in bed rubbing his face before looking around. "Axel? Where'd you go?" He hopped out of bed and searched all of the doors in Axels room frantically. Axel's red head popped into the room through the door in the hall a look of wonder in his inquisitive green eyes.

"Right here Roxas." He said as he closed the door behind him and walked over to the other with a grin. "Just getting us some food. Oh and I wanted to tell you, Xion is back from her mission, only had a few scratches. She's fine." He said sitting a plate of food on the nightstand and plopping himself down on the bed, leaning his hands on his bent knees as he looked up at his relieved lover. As soon as Roxas heard that Xion was okay, he let out a big sigh of relief and sat down next to Axel.

He could almost laugh at the way he found Roxas frantically searching the room. They were back at the order so it wasn't like he would be anywhere but here or on a mission.

"That's really good...that she's okay. I got so worried.." He breathed in the smell of his food a he trailed off to sniff the air. The smell made him perk up and look at the tray. "Mm! What is it?"

Axel glanced over at the food and grinned at the covered plates on the tray. The holes in the top of the domes steamed and the smell wafted into the room around them.

"I thought you'd like a change. I took over the cafeteria for a little change of menu. I made us some french toast with bread and iced tea." He said and picked up his plate from one side of the tray and took off the dome, revealing the syrup and fruity wonder underneath. Roxas rubbed his stomach in anticipation.

"Lets eat!" He slid one of the plates to him and dug in. "This is good, Axel." Lifting the fork to his mouth, Roxas too a big bite and giggled.

Axel chuckled at the younger ones puffy cheeks from taking such a large bite as he swallowed.

"Careful don't burn your tongue. I'm too hot to kiss it better." He said winking as he took another bite. Roxas swallowed while blushing a bit.

"Okay." Now that he thought about it, his tongue did burn a little. He stuck it out and tried to examine it. "Nuffing's lrong lif it." He picked up his fork again to continue eating. This time, he took smaller bites like Axel told him to.

Axel threw his head back in a good and innocent laugh at the younger ones expression. God he loved the way his eyes had crossed trying to examine his tongue. It was just too cute and funny.

"You're too cute Roxy." He voiced his thoughts as he picked up his iced tea. Roxas looked around himself.

"Where is everyone?" He took a few more bites of his food before speaking again. "We can't just be the only two in here." Roxas said calmly as he let the fork hang from his mouth. Axel shook his head at the boy and tipped the cup back to take a sip before setting it back down.

"A lot of them are gone on missions or in their rooms. There're probably others doing their own thing too. I also just told you that Xion was back. She's in her own room unpacking at the moment." He said before finishing his french toast and working on his strawberry that had been on top.

"Oh." He felt embarrassed about that unnecessary comment and reached out to grab his drink shakily. "Okay...sorry I sorry about that, Axel." Other things were going through his head at the same time. He decided to forget about what he did and cleared his mind.

Axel could tell; if only a little, that something was plaguing his lover. He shoved the rest of the strawberry in his mouth and washed it down with some iced tea before setting down his now half filled glass.

"Doesn't bother me." He said and gave Roxas a leveled look. "Somethin' on your mind Roxy?" He asked tipping his head to the side. Roxas shook his head.

"Nope." He grabbed his bread and started eating it. "That was yummy, Axel. Thank you. So, what now?" He noticed he had said that a little too hurriedly. "I-I mean, what are we going to do now? Any plans or missions we need to finish?" He also said that quickly. What was going on in his head that made him speak so fast? Roxas cleared his throat and laughed sheepishly. "I-I'm sorry, Axel. I just feel a little jittery." Axel blinked at Roxas' out of characterness and grinned at him.

"Nope no missions today. Dem said we should hang out with him and Zexy. They were planning on playing cards and I told them we would be there." He finished as he took the last few sips of his Iced tea.

"Ah, okay." Roxas finished his delicious bread and sat up more broadly. "Right now? Or later...?" He wished it was later. That Demyx was always in his business when he got the chance. But at least they were going to play cards. Roxas loved cards. Axel stacked their plates on the tray and picked it up.

"Around two I guess. They said after lunch," He gestured. "which we just had." He wasn't surprised they had woken up so late in the day. They had a pretty eventful evening yesterday. "So around then." He said before walking to the door. "Until then we can do whatever you want." He said before grinning and exiting the room to put the dishes where they were to go. Roxas sighed in relief. When he entered the room again after a few minutes Roxas was still sitting in the same place he left him, legs hanging over the back with his arms behind him as he leaned back.

"Alright. I can wait," Roxas said. "but I'm extremely bored...nothing to do, really." Twiddling his fingers, he started to hum a tune and looked around. It was obvious he wanted something, even to a blind person. Axel sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders after he had returned. He nuzzled Roxas' neck softly and pressed his lips to the other's pulse before he spoke.

"I know what we can do until then..." He said and nipped at Roxas' neck playfully while lovingly rubbing the younger boys' sides. Roxas breathed out a pleasured sigh and shivered before Axel chuckled and licked his neck. The other shuddered.

"W-what are you going to do to me, Axel...?" He moved closer to the other until he was practically on his lap. Axel pushed Roxas back onto the bed and sat above him, his hips resting on his lovers.

"You know, a little of this and a whole lot of that." He said running his hands up his blonde's shirt, his nails gently raking the skin an his stomach and chest. Roxas arched his back into that touch.

"...like what?" Axel chuckled at his innocent lover before giving the boy the most serious look he could muster.

"I'm going to make love to you until you melt." He said seriously and bent down to kiss Roxas after pulling the boys shirt off. His lips moving slowly on the others, coaxing him, tempting him. Roxas blushed all over from his cheeks to his toes. He curled his legs up slightly and he moaned for more. The front of his pants bulged out suddenly and his breath hitched as the blush on his face grew.

"I-I'm getting excited. Axel...please hurry.." Axel hushed his lover and nibbled on his ear before licking it sensually and blowing on it.

"You'll get what you want." He said and his hands brushed over the others zipped on his pants before unbuttoning them.

"I want...it now, Axel...I just can't wait!" Roxas whined impatiently in a breathy statement. Axel pulled the blonde's pants off and caught his lips in a long hard kiss. Said blonde wiggled in place as he was kissed. His arms slowly wrapped around Axel's back and closed his eyes tightly. Axel broke the kiss, discarding his own pants as well before unbuttoning his shirt and letting it fall from his shoulders.

Axel smiled down at his impatient lover and relieved the one below him of his boxers. Reaching next to him he opened the top drawer and took out the lube. Since they were in his room of course he would know where everything was. Coating three fingers in a generous amount he spread Roxas' legs and circled his sphincter before inserting one finger.

"As you wish." He finally said with a hot expression. Roxas opened his mouth to let out deep keens of pleasure.

"It feels...so good, Axel..." His desire was rising even more with more pleasure building up inside of him; making him hot all over. "A-Axel..." He managed to say between shuddering breaths. "I...h-have to c-come..."

Axel carefully added another finger while he licked and bit the inside of Roxas' thigh, blowing on the wet area when he thought it had enough attention. He scissoring his fingers, careful not to hurt him before adding another finger. Relishing in the noises coming from Roxas. Roxas moaned out loudly and climaxed.

"A-Axel...!" He huffed heavily and his whole body shivered. The feeling was just absolutely fantastic. He felt like he was going to pass out.

Axel pulled his fingers out, smiling at Roxas' spent face before getting off the bed to take off his boxers. Axel kissed Roxas full on the lips as he propped his lovers' legs on his shoulders, feeling his member brush the boy's moist opening.

"Roxas... I love- you." He finished thrusting deep into his lover, a low moan leaving his mouth as he settled himself to the hilt.

Roxas flung his hands over his head and seethed forcefully through his teeth; straining a moan. He moved his hands around until he felt the pillow behind him in his grasp and shoved it in his face. "I-it's...so embarrassing...!"

Axel smirked and moved the pillow from his face, pecking him on the lips.

"Then let me see your embarrassed face mixed with intense pleasure." He said and started to move his hips. He kissed Roxas again; deep while exploring his mouth. Roxas broke the kiss and took the pillow back.

"N-no! It's too embarrassing to see!" He twitched his fingers trying to get a good grip on the pillow. "Really...I don't want you to s-see me..." Axel kissed his lover's neck and nibbled on the skin there.

"But Roxas, you want to see me, don't you?" He said with a little hurt showing in his voice as he slowed his hips to a agonizing pull and push. "Don't you?" He asked again this time with a more heated voice. Roxas peeked around the pillow. His breath was erratic and his face was a deep crimson as he looked at Axel through heavy lidded eyes.

"I..." He stared at Axel and slowly nodded. "I do...I want to see you!" He pulled the pillow off of him to look at his red haired partner. Axel smiled warmly and kissed him on the lips.

"That's my Roxy." He said and started to speed up again. His hands bracing himself over his lover as he thrust deep into him. "I love you..." He said breathlessly and bent down to kiss Roxas passionately. Roxas moaned between tongue movements and closed his eyes.

"I-I love you too... Axel-!" He yelled Axel's name and shakily put his arms around his lover with a shudder. Suddenly feeling lightheaded, Roxas let out a long sigh and bit his lip from saying anything else. Axel licked his lover's lips.

"Don't hold it in. I want to hear you plead and yell my name. Scream for me." He said and gave more, harder thrusts before suckling and nipping Roxas' collar bone. Roxas opened his mouth to scream unable to keep the feelings in.

"A-Axel!" Axel cursed as Roxas screamed. Roxas shifted his feet and tensed. "Ahm...I-I...I...can't hold it any more, Axel...finish...please..." His body twitched pleasurable with each breath he took.

Axel cursed as Roxas pleaded to him in a heated voice. The boy voice sent him over the edge, causing him to climax violently. His body tensed up right after thrusting hard and deep. His lover's name ripped from his throat and he fisted the sheets. His face becoming a beautiful tint of crimson as his mouth dropped open in gasping breaths. His eyes were squeezed shut and his head thumped down against Roxas' chest. Roxas cried and grasped Axel's hair to bury his face in it and came hard on both of their stomachs.

His grip loosened on his lover's hair as he breathed in and out carefully. The feeling was still inside him; just waiting to make him scream again.

Axel panted and lifted his head from Roxas' chest. The beating of his lover's heart that he had heard when it was there disappeared. He pulled out of Roxas and rolled onto his side, then back; pulling Roxas along with him so the younger could lay on top of him. He smiled at Roxas as he pet the blondes sweaty head. "Roxas... You're amazing..." He panted, continuing to pet the head above him.

Roxas put his head on his lover's warm chest and breathed out slowly. He then looked up to be face to face with him.

"U-Um...what time is it...?" Realizing that wasn't the best question to ask after what happened, Roxas shook his head and made a noise. "N-never mind..." Axel chuckled at his lover and glanced over at the clock in search of the answer to the boys question.

"Just go to sleep." He said soothingly. "We still have time to nap." He said and set his alarm clock for half an hour before. "Then we can get up and get a shower." He said and kissed Roxas' head tenderly before lying his back. He rubbed the small of Roxas' back and hummed in content. His mind wandering and staying on one thought for less then a second before moving on, basking in the afterglow of what had just taken place. Roxas groaned sleepily as he found a more comfortable position on top of his lover.

"Okay..." He buried his face deeper into Axel's chest and sighed once before falling asleep. Axel dozed off as well, still rubbing his lover's back before he fell into a short nap.

**A/N: **Yeah I know, I'm giving you guys a double whammy. I didn't have wifi at my college for a short period because I'm stubborn and didn't want to restart my computer. So here you are. I felt like I needed to edit that way too much. My friend made Roxas cry in like, every other sentence, so I needed to fix that. If their OOC then we're both completely not sorry. Haha! This was supposed to be a spontaneous thing we just came up with. Depending on if I have the time and on how many reviews I get, I'll be posting the next chapter soon. Their already typed up, I just need to edit out all the mistakes. So have a great day and remember, I love all my readers! Also don't forget to review. They fill me with the motivation to write more.

Pure~*


End file.
